Hunger
by InAnotherReality64
Summary: I stare out to the water as a flat stone skims the waters edge one, two, three, times before succumbing to its fate, sinking to the depth of the sea, much like us as we follow to the edge of our anticipated fates as ordered by the capital on reaping day.


I stare out to the water as a flat stone skims the waters edge one, two, three, times before succumbing to its fate, sinking to the depth of the sea, much like us as we follow to the edge of our anticipated fates as ordered by the capital on reaping day.

"you gonna throw" a familiar voice breaks my trans, the voice belongs to Cory, as she hold out a stone for me to take.

"aren't you afraid of the competition" My response breaks the silence as we both burst in to a fit of giggles, despite the day. "my grandparents would be better competition than you" which once again results in a laugh.

"There dead" she smiles at this as her next response is just as ridiculous as her last " so would the poor sole that you nock with that rock" she sinks to the floor eyes on the horizon in pure concentration. The expression on her face changes quicker that her completion in the summer, from one of happiness to one of thought "Do you think this will be it".

Now she looks at me brown eyes to blue , waiting for a helpful response indicating that everything will be ok but i can't lie so i answer with a simple "maybe" resulting with a sad smile standing her rounded face.

Like many in our district she is of average height, Ivory skin that coats her body with freckles. We couldn't of been more different, brunette locks hung from my head while blond hung from hers. Our body types were the only thing we shared both narrow and angular, a result of hitting puberty at the age of 16. I think thats what seemed our friendship, the fact that our indifference was alike, as the other children had inherited full figures at the mire age of 14.

"have you ever thought about it" once again her eyes locked the sea "about what" i knew what she meant you'd be a fool not to. She went on "I have, I wish i didn't but what if. Its all chance it could be anyone, but on a math mathematical level one aged 17 and onwards would have a higher chance." in the time she had been speaking a stray tear slips down her face landing on her knee, crossed under her cheek. "Us" she now looks at me "what do i do" it was schedule, since the age of twelve the same conversation had taken place resulting in consoling her but i couldn't.

Just like she i was too scared of the out come, an impending death of odds waited for a male and female tribute of district four. The games had become unpredictable in a fashion, with a different outcome ending each one, the only predictable thing would be the imminent death of 23 tributes and i could be one of them.

"do you want to go for a swim" my response broke the light sob of the girl next to me "really, now" usually i was reserved but if death was coming why be early. "If not now than when" kicking of my shoes and discarding the sweater inhabiting my abdomen, i ran towards the water. I felt free as if today were any other day in the hot district of Panem.

We both swam for what seems like a lifetime but in reality could of only been minutes, reality broke our notional state resulting in our departure of each other and freedom. We walked separate ways both departing to different streets to prepare for the upcoming 'event'.

My walk home only takes 10 minutes, but when i reach the house I race us the stairs stripping of my damp cloths and get into the tub. The bath is quick know time to enjoy the water as there could only be minutes before we have to leave, grabbing the towel next to the bath and dropping it around my body i walk out of bathroom straight into mine. Cloths are left on the single bed in the courner along with a similar looking pair on the bed on the other side, its a sign that there is still time so i relax taking my time to get ready.

Minutes later Allesandra walks into my shared room, waring a light orange dress, with short sleeves and beige buttons trailing from the top to the bottom, at 19 my sister usually shows know signs of immediate affection so when she wraps her arms around me I'm in a state of shock. Still i wrap my arms around her as it seems she could use the comfort more than I. She stands an inch smaller than me with a curved body but sharing familiar counterparts, green eyes and hair falling between blond and brown. After a few minutes she lets go, but is not done with her sisterly affection.

"Im going to do your hair" There is know question in her voice so I sit on the edge of her bed while she refabricates the style she has created on her own head. "So pretty" she says things like this while getting me ready, its her way of coping. "wheres mom" The question breaks the silence between us other than the flowing pool of complements. " he market…all done" she announces before guiding me from the room back to the bathroom to show me her handy work.

She has a way with things, anything she puts her hand to turns out perfect, like my hair that usually resides down at my shoulders, now woven into a style of plates braided together at the nape of my neck.

My mother walks through the doorway of the bathroom, blond locks bouncing as she stops before me bringing her thumb up to her lips and wetting it with saliva. She wipes it across my face, cleaning my face of any dirt not removed. " There perfect" she says, tears raising in her eyes so i lean forward and pull her in to my arms rubbling slender arms up and down her back in a motherly fashion,which is ironic considering she is my parent and should be consoling me.

It seems like only moments before i am entirely ready, dressed similarly to my mother and sister. Once again i walk into the bathroom trailing my hands across the wall, touching everything in my path as this could be the last time i set for in the house, or the district for that matter, but on saying that the same applies for any other boy and girl aged 12 to 18 in all 12 districts. When i reach the bathroom, I walk straight towards the mirror. On my face i see the most of my father, blue eyes, a narrow nose and an angular face but at the same time i reflect my mother, with a slim figure, the only difference being hers bares curves like my sister and mine bears anything but. With straight bony limbs to an almost none existent chest.

I'm not looking for indifference or to compare, I'm looking for.. well i don't know what something anything, to show that I'm not the same girl that cried during her first Reeping. Im interrupted when once agin my mother walkes through the bathroom doors with only one thing to say "time to go".

The walk from home to, the stadium is feels shorter than it is as i trail behind other boys and girls my age and my family behind me. Anxiety combining with the others around me I don't know wether to laugh or cry but i can't make a scene here, it was different when cory breaks down in-front of me, we were alone and there is know comfort but the thumping of the inhabitants of districts and the peace keepers walking beside them.

When we arrive I line up with other girls of my age, preparing to sign in. I here the cry of children as they go to have there finger pricked but i know its not because of the pain but the situation. When its my turn a woman pricks my finger never looking at me but i look at here, taking in her appearance as it could possibly be the first and last time i see her. Following behind the other children i find the spot cleared for the girls of my age group to stand and wait for the ceremony to begin.

"I couldn't find you, though you might make a run for it" the same familiar voice form this morning comes from my left. Cory wares a similar dress to me and the other girls in my year, its a beige colour with clear buttons. It looks like the dress her sister ware the year before. I evert my eyes from cory to those of my mother and sister as they stand, at what seems miles away but can only be 20 or so meters, but they are not looking at me but toward the stage to where a slender woman dressed in entirely red and orange, from her eyelashes to the buckles of her pointy shoes. " directly from the capital" its the only thing i have said through the ceremony and i don't think cory is listening as like everybody else she is looking at the oddly dressed woman. In charge of our fates.

A loud tap on the microphone silences any noise from the crowd "Laddies and gentleman, As an upheld tradition we gather here to commence the selection of one lucky young man and woman to participate in the annual 70th hunger games"

6 times my name has only been in the bucket 6 times, the odds are in my favour, it won't be me. It can be me. the phrase is repeated over and over in my head that I can't seem to pay attention to the scene in front of me. A realisation comes to mind, the photo, dads photo when ever i leave the house i coat my fingers with a kiss and place them on him but i didn't do that. What if i never see it again. I didn't tell my Mother i loved her, not my Sister or Cory.

"now a message from the capital" the same woman speaks again, as she presents 'the message from the capital'. Its played every year, its not particularly long but it only causes more anxiety. My eyes wonder to the stage peace keepers reside on one side, along with by the looks of there costume others from the capital. On the other side resides the victors one female and the other male. I was shore the woman name was Mags, and based on her age I would assume that she would of been the winner of the 12th. On her side resided Finnick Odair, i couldn't register any one that didn't know him but it wasn't for what some may think, such as good lucks it was purely based on the fact that he was the victor of the 65th hunger games at the age of 14. The youngest of all the districts to win the hunger games.

"As always ladies first" the words made my heart stop.

"Laddies and gentleman the female tribute of district four" please

"Please congratulate" please, not me, i can't die. they were the only thoughts i could register.

"Cory Frey" I let out the breath I didn't know i was holding, but Cody didn't move, she didn't look terrified or scared. She just stared at me. I looked around but the people surrounding me were not staring at my friend but, at me.

"Serine Led'mire" A look of confusion passed over my face, but my name hadn't been called. I wasn't picked.

"Serine Led'mire" the tone was inpatient i took two steps before stopping to register the situation, before i started once more , walking at snail pace. Eyes in front blissfully aware of the eyes burning holes in to the back of my head along with the look of shock upon my mothers face along with the face of my sister.

My steps were small, one foot in front of the other. I stopped once more at the start of the 6 steps leading up to the stage. Taking a breath I continued making my way up. I walked towards the seemingly out of place woman in blue and red, registering that now on this stage I was the fish out of water. Not the Woman in a corset and waring a codfish on her head but, the lanky brunette standing before her, the lanky stibnite before her.

"Now for the boys" no coherent thought compiled in my head. The odds were not in my favour.

"Nathaniel Frey" thought now compiled, Cory and me, the two of us were two preocupied on each other that we had forgotten to focus on the others around us, In this case her brother. My friend.

Nate looked out of place when he made his way to the stage blonde locks blowing in a slight wind, like me but his arrival was quicker more confident. He stood on the other side of the capital woman, housing the victors, more importantly our mentors.

They thoughts of the others surrounding me were unreadable, but mine were clear and concise fabricating one clear sentence.

Im going to die.


End file.
